This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hypothesis: 1) SPD patients will demonstrate impairment across verbal and visuospatial stimuli in several different tests sensitive to central executive functions (i.e., maintenance plus manipulation, dual-task processing: time sharing, and context processing) that is disproportionate to their maintenance-only performance, similar to previous results in schizophrenia. 2) These deficits will not be accounted for by visual attention/perceptual integration deficits or clinical symptoms. 3) Performance-based measures of functional capacity will be impaired in SPD and performance on these tasks will be related to central executive functioning, including context processing, dual-task time sharing, and maintenance and manipulation working memory. 4) Guanfacine will improve performance in SPD patients only on the maintenance plus manipulation task, context processing, dual-task time sharing, as well as on the functional capacity measures. 5) No significant improvement with guanfacine will be seen on maintenance only working memory, simple memory span, and measures of episodic memory.